poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Learning about Rules and Regulations, Rigby's Test of Trust Transcripts
Here is the transcript of Learning about Rules and Regulations, Rigby's Test of Trust. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For they are Power Rangers Data Squad! The episode begins one day at Twilight Sparkle's house, Kairi was helping Twilight Sparkle and Serena babysit Flurry Heart. Kairi: Hi, Flurry. What a sweet little girl you are! Flurry Heart: (giggles) Serena: She sure likes you, Kairi. Twilight Sparkle: And we really appreciate how helpful you were at babysitting. Kairi: I'm just happy to help, Twilight. Flurry is so cute, (to Flurry) Aren't you, Flurry? Flurry Heart: (cooing) (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Kairi (V.O.): Learning about Rules and Regulations, Rigby's Test of Trust. Meanwhile at CHS, Robbie was teaching his students a new technique. Robbie Diaz: Good morning, Students. The Students: Good morning, Sensei Diaz. Robbie Diaz: Welcome to another karate lesson, This move that I will show you is called the "Triple Punch Combo", Can anyone tell me what it is? With that asked, Terramar raised his hand. Robbie Diaz: Terramar? Terramar: The certain punch technique that acquires three times to combo? Robbie Diaz: That's correct. Terramar: So, Mind if Silver Stream and I give it a try? Silver Stream: Yeah, Sensei, Can we, Can we? Robbie Diaz: Sure thing, Step this way. Just as Silver Stream was ready to block the attacks, Terramar demonstrated the Triple Punch Combo very well. Terramar: So, How'd I do? Robbie Diaz: Well, You did an excellent job of your skills, Terramar. Terramar: Thanks. Silver Stream: Way to go, Bro. After class, Terramar was given a lift to Crystal Prep Academy by Robbie and Twilight. Terramar: Thanks for giving me a lift, I sure don't want to keep any of my parents waiting. Robbie Diaz: No problem, Terramar, it's all in a day's work. Twilight Sparkle: And besides, We just couldn't wait to meet your parents. So, They came just him time to watch Terramar train at two other classes. As Terramar came to the first room, His father, Sky Beak was about to begin his next kung fu lesson for his pupils. Sky Beak: Alright, Everyone. Class is about to begin soon. (notice his son and chuckles) There's my boy! Terramar: Hi, Dad! At last, He came up to his father as they hugged. Sky Beak: Haven't seen you awhile, Son, We should come around more often. (notice Robbie and Twilight) And Robbie Diaz and Twilight Sparkle, What a great honor to meet you both in person. Robbie Diaz: Pleasure to meet you too, Sky Beak. Twilight Sparkle: We're just happy to be here, Silver Stream was one of Robbie's best karate students. Sky Beak: I've heard, Terramar has told me everything about what happened back at CHS. Now then, (looks at his son) Ready for your next lesson, Son? Terramar: More than ready, Dad. And so, Terramar got started learning kung fu from his father. After his kung fu lesson, he's been wanting to introduce them to his mother, Ocean Flow who was about to begin her next ninjutsu lesson with her pupils. Terramar: Mom! Ocean Flow: Terramar! (hugging her son) Good to see you, Baby! No excuses. This time, We're going home for dinner. (and noticed Robbie and Twilight) And Robbie Diaz and Twilight Sparkle, Such an honor to meet you both. Robbie Diaz: It's nice to meet you too, Ocean Flow. Twilight Sparkle: Silver Stream was the best karate student just like Terramar. Ocean Flow: Both my children as so smart! Would you two like to see their baby pictures? Terramar: Mom! Twilight Sparkle: That sounds adorable, I'd love too! Ocean Flow: And would you boys like a snack from the vending machine? My treat. Terramar: No thanks, Mom, I'm good for now. Anyway, Robbie, I really appreciate your help. Robbie Diaz: Anytime, Terramar. Later that day, Dean Novo begins to announce the occasion. Dean Novo: Attention, Everyone. Today is going to be the flying colors exam to whoever pass, Get extra credit from CPA. So be sure to make ready for it, And best of luck to all of you. With that said, The students make ready for the occasion as Robbie and his friends started attending to it. Soon, Everyone was attended for the exam except for Rigby. Mordecai: Hey wait a minute. Where's Rigby? Robbie Diaz: I'm not really sure, He was supposed to meet up with us a while ago. Dean Novo: Attention, Everyone. It's time for the flying colors exam, Show me your colors and let's get this over with. Just as Rigby saw the colors up in a sky, He realized he had to bring out his colors. Rigby: Oh man, I forgot about the flying colors exam! Robbie's gonna be so ticked! Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5